Logan Armstrong
Dr. Logan Armstrong was portrayed by Deanna Russo. Biography Logan Armstrong was a medical professional working at Genoa City Memorial Hospital. In 2007 while hiking in the wilderness on a remote island, Nicholas Newman fell to the ground not hearing Logan calling his name. When Nick opened his eyes he saw Cassie Newman who said, "I've been looking for you. Now we can be together, come on." Suddenly, Logan was at Nick's side. Nick momentarily took Logan for Cassie then finally said, "Logan..." Logan did her best to mend Nick in her cabin until she could get him to the hospital. In the cabin, feeling Nick's fever rising, Logan begged Nick to stay alert and said, "This is the only medicine I have." Later, as Nick's fever finally broke, he asked, "Where am I?" After reintroducing herself, Logan told Nick she found him in the Wisconsin wildness, "It's been a couple of weeks." Knowing his family must be worried sick, Nick tried to leave but collapsed to the floor! Once Nick was back in bed, Logan said, "We're pretty remote and you're too weak to hike." Although Nick wanted to get back to his family, Logan insisted, "When you're better, we'll hike back together." Over talk of his family, Nick said, "I have a wife and two kids. A boy and a girl. They think I'm dead…" In the cabin, although Logan told Nick that she had sent some distress signals, he wanted to leave right then. Despite her warning not to, Nick tried to get up but was overcome with pain. After Nick lied back down, he realized Logan had been starving herself to feed him then said, “You need to leave me to get help.” However, Logan whipped around and screamed, “No, I’m not leaving you here to die!” Later, when Nick questioned Logan about her past and found out she didn't practice medicine anymore, he pushed with more questions about her family. Logan divulged that her husband and two sons died after they all were hit by a drunk driver on their way home from a picnic. Realizing Logan blamed herself, Nick tried to comfort her and said, “It wasn’t your fault.” Suddenly, Logan noticed Nick’s cut was infected and could get worse. She said, “Change of plans. We need to get you to a hospital now.” Although they couldn't leave till first light, Logan prayed the infection didn't get into Nick’s bloodstream then prepared him for their morning trip. However, Nick began screaming, “I need to get back to my family! Whether I die or not, we’re trying now!” Just then, Logan heard a plane, went outside to look then returned and said, "I couldn't see it." In the cabin, while Nick’s infection got worse, he told Logan she needed to go back to practicing medicine and that she had a gift. Just then, Logan heard the plane again but didn't have any luck alerting it. Nick reminded her, “How soon before there won’t be anything left of me to rescue?” When Logan asked if Nick had a message for anyone, he said, “Just tell my family I really loved them and thank you for everything.” Suddenly, a park ranger came through the door to rescue Nick and Logan! Anticipating his homecoming, through shallow breaths, Nick said, “I can’t wait to see my kids, to kiss my wife…” Just then, Nikki Newman got a call from Logan who said, “I’m at Memorial Hospital. Your son, Nicolas, is here with me.” Calmly, Nikki hung up, thinking it was a prank, until her secretary came in saying Dr. Logan Armstrong was on the phone again. When David Chow picked up, Logan demanded to be heard! After Nikki got confirmation from her secretary that there was a Dr. Armstrong at Memorial, she took the phone and heard that Nick was alive! In shock, Nikki dropped the phone and cried to David, “He might be alive!” Nikki rushed out as David picked up the phone and said, “She’s on her way.” When Nikki got to the hospital, Logan showed her to Nick’s room. With tears of joy, Nikki gasped, “Thank God, you’re alive!” With a smile, Nick opened his eyes and said, “Hi Mom.” Later, Sharon Newman and Jack Abbott arrived and were in shock. After talking to the doctor, Sharon asked Nikki, “Do you know anything else he’s been through?” Just then, Nick woke up and said, “Hey, Sharon, I’ve been waiting to see you. No welcome home kiss?” As Sharon leans in to kiss his head, Nick took her in a passionate kiss and refused to let her go! Although Sharon said, “I know you’re sick but…” Nick replies, “What? I’m not allowed to kiss my wife?” When Sharon tried to explain that they were divorced, Nick didn’t remember and demanded to see his kids! After Sharon promised to bring Noah Newman by, Nikki said, “I don’t know where your daughter is right now,” Nick said, “Call Cassie's cell phone, tell her to come.” As easy as possible, Nikki informed Nick that Cassie died in a car accident but Nick screamed through tears, “Where’s Cassie? I want Cassie!” In Nick’s room, while Nick was asleep, Logan assured Nikki that Nick’s memory loss was common but that he had a strong sense of mental health. Later, in the hallway, David told Nikki he had decided to stay in Genoa City in case she needed him and to see where things were going between them. Suddenly, Phyllis Summers rushed by and went into Nick’s room… When Sharon Newman came back to the hospital, Logan explained to Sharon and Phyllis Summers about what Nick divulged to her about his family. After the doctor came out and reported to Sharon, Phyllis, Victoria Newman and Nikki Newman that Nick didn't have any permanent brain damage, Sharon asked Phyllis if she could talk to Nick. Phyllis agreed then went back to Logan who warned, “Nick’s memory loss could be permanent.” Nikki watched as Logan and Nick’s doctor wheeled him down the hall for an MRI until she heard Victor Newman’s voice, “Hello.” At the hospital, Phyllis Summers returned and bickered a bit with Nikki Newman. As Logan joined them, Phyllis questioned if Nick has asked about her. After Logan suggested that everyone give Nick some more time, she left. Logan stayed in Genoa City for a few months and went out on a few dates with Brad Carlton. Logan shared with Brad the tragic story of when she, her late husband and two sons were involved in an auto accident with her surviving the accident while her husband and sons died. Logan left Genoa City when she took a job in Malawi working with "Doctors Without Borders." Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:2000s